The objectives of the proposed research are 1) to examine the social and demographic correlates of Type A behavior in a general population sample, 2) to examine the relationship between job satisfaction, marital satisfaction and Type A behavior, and the congruence of the Type A behavior pattern among married couples, 3) to examine the relationship between Type A behavior, recent life changes and morbidity pattern, 4) to explore the role of social participation and social support in the relationship between Type A behavior, other health behaviors and morbidity, 5) to determine whether Types A's and B's differ systematically in patterns of health behavior, and 6) to test the possibility of the multivariate structure of Type A behavior and to relate the possible separate components (such as hostility, competitiveness, and self-involvement) to each of the concepts mentioned above. A multistage probability sample of 1,200 Washtenwa County, Michigan residents will be given the Type A structured oral interview and will be interviewed concerning life events, social support, health behavior and health status. In addition, a sample of 320 spouses of primary respondents will be given the same interviews. The spouse sample will be comprised of approximately 80 in each group of primary responents classified as A(1), A(2), B(3), and B(4). The primary respondents and their spouses will be compared on behavior type (A(1), A(2), B(3), and B(4)), and the level of material satisfaction and degree of spouse social support will be compared for the four groups. Spouse support will be included as a moderator variable in the comparison of the relationship between life changes and illness for Type A's and Type B's.